Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map
is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film made by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot After Scooby-Doo accidentally stumbles on a treasure map while eating the pizza he and Shaggy had ordered, the gang are attacked by Ye Phantom Parrot while hanging out in their tree house. This unprovoked attack sends them into solving the mystery behind the map and they beginning to follow Ye Phantom Parrot to a lighthouse where along the way they find clues to who is behind the ghost. The gang is back in their tree house watching TV where there is a news report on their capture of Stu Stukowski, and begins discussing about the map, which the news reporter confirms is curse. Velma, who is on the computer discovers that part of the map is missing and realizes that earlier on Scooby had unintentionally eaten the missing piece when he found it in his pizza. Using an X-ray machine to scan the missing piece from Scooby's stomach and restore it to the map, the gang use it to find the hidden treasure of Gnarlybeard. Once they reach the X the gang split up while Shaggy and Scooby dig up at the spot where they discover another X this time glowing. The X triggers a spring that shoots Shaggy and Scooby right onto the ghost ship of none other then the ghost of Gnarlybeard himself. Gnarlybeard takes Shaggy and Scooby hostage and makes them swab the deck, while Velma, Daphne and Fred follow after in one of Daphne's dad's planes he just happens to have conveniently placed where they could find it (according to Daphne he has planes parked in various spots around the globe.) Shaggy and Scooby finally escape from Gnarlybeard and come to rest on the island the ship was heading for. They soon meet up with Velma, Daphne and Fred and they continue to look for the treasure. But when they reach the spot where the treasure is hidden, Gnarlybeard has already began digging up the treasure, Velma then figures out who the culprit is and the gang set a trap to capture him but when the plan is moved into action Shaggy and Scooby are accidentally caught instead and Gnarlybeard continues to pursue Velma, Daphne and Fred. While stuck in the net of their trap, Shaggy and Scooby began throwing coconuts at Gnarlybeard and knock him unconscious. With Gnarlybeard captured the gang reveal that it was Shirley, Stu's sister behind the mask. The gang then open the treasure chest to discover that it was nothing more then bottles of shampoo for Gnarlybeard's beard of which he never would have used as revealed earlier in the film that he liked to have his beard dirty. The gang return to the tree house, and Shaggy and Scooby are taking a bath with the bottles of shampoo they had recovered from the chest. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Cheer, Funshine, Oopsy, Grumpy, Share, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo guest stars in this film. * The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Grizzle, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will work for Ye Phantom Parrot and then Gnarlybeard in this film. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Rachael Lillis as Misty and Jessie * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Eric Stuart as Brock and James * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Sharon Mann as Tupu * David Gasman as Norton * Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi * Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha * Jillian Michaels as Shippo * Kirby Morrow as Miroku * Kelly Sheridan as Sango * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Velma Dinkley, Shirley * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Daphne, Dr. Escobar * John Rhys-Davies as Gnarlybeard * Dee Bradley Baker as Ye Phantom Parrot, Stu * Jeff Bennett as Lighthouse Lou, Hot Dog Vendor * * Kazumi Evans/Wubcake as Adagio Dazzle * Maryke Hendrikse/Wubcake as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina/Wubcake as Aria Blaze Songs * * * * * * * * * * Links Links coming soon. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Puppet Movies Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers